Super Hero
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Agent, ce n'est pas seulement un métier. C'est une façon de vivre. Une philosophie. Un devoir de tous les instants. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir sauver des demoiselles en détresse. Mais parfois, jouer le termite égocentrique aurait du bon … (Cadeau pour la fantastique PinkBlueGreen !)


Re-hello ! Cette fois-ci, un OS pour PBGette. Pour son anniversaire (comment ça c'était en novembre ?) elle m'avait demandé un OS Sophia/Sasha avec Tony.

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas l'extraordinaire fiction "Plume" (de PinkBlueGreen), Sophia et Sasha sont deux personnages récurrents. Mais rassurez-vous, vous pourrez quand même comprendre ce qui va suivre ;)

Pour celles qui connaissent ... attention, délire !

J'en profite pour dire un énorme MERCI à PBGette. Pour tout. *Hug de fin du monde* et j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

- Comment ça, « une fan » ? S'étonna l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo alors que Miranda, une brunette préposée aux visites, venait de lui révéler l'identité de la femme qui désirait entrer dans les locaux.

- C'est ça, répondit-elle en opinant du chef. Elle m'a donné quasiment tout votre Curriculum Vitae et m'a dit qu'elle était une de vos plus grandes fans.

L'italien expira une bouffée d'air par les sinus et darda ses iris sur son interlocutrice, un air incrédule au visage. Il tordit les coins de sa bouche vers le bas une demi-seconde, haussa les épaules, se gratta l'oreille, le tout simultanément puis dégaina une question.

- Elle a dit son nom ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Sophia Blougrine ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas retenu, ça ne m'avait pas l'air sérieux, mais ça va faire presqu'une heure qu'elle fait le pied de grue devant la porte. Ned a bien essayé de l'emmener un peu plus loin, comme elle commençait à faire peur aux autres agents, mais elle est revenue. Trois fois.

- Mais elle veut quoi ?

- Vous remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie et vous demander en mariage.

Les sourcils de Tony s'arquèrent en position circonflexe tandis qu'un vent de frayeur s'engouffrait entre ses deux oreilles. Encore une folle qu'il avait du rencontrer une soirée et qui n'allait pas le lâcher ? Une psychopathe ? Une dérivée de la marque Glue ? Une chose restait sûre, si jamais elle décidait de lui coller aux basques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Gibbs le tuerait. Il devait-

- Je blague pour la demande ! Se reprit Miranda en émettant un léger rire. Mais vous devriez descendre, elle va finir par geler sur place.

Le concerné grogna pour la forme et pausa ses paumes sur son bureau pour s'en écarter et se lever de son fauteuil.

- Allons-y_, Pepper Potts._

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Iron Man. Robert Downey Junior. Tony Stark et sa jolie assistante, Pepper … ? Non, laissez tomber. Balaya l'agent d'un geste de la main, redressant sa cravate comme l'aurait fait le playboy milliardaire de ce grand blockbuster que Miranda, tristement inculte, ne connaissait pas.

Le fait est que l'italien suivit la brune jusqu'à l'entrée du NCIS, entrée par laquelle il n'entrait jamais puisqu'elle était réservée aux visiteurs, et qu'un agent galonné tel que lui n'avait pas à se présenter à cette porte tous les matins pour être fouillé et scanné par cette andouille de Garry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier les identités de chaque personne entrant, comme si quelqu'un avait mystérieusement découpée la peau d'un agent pour entrer dans son corps.

Tony jeta donc un regard en coin à ce Garry, autre « préposé aux portes d'entrées », qui le scanna du regard histoire d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de l'agent DiNozzo et non d'un alien qui partirait comme si de rien n'était, une fois son délit commis.

Miranda s'empressa de lui désigner la statue prostrée à droit de l'entrée principale, les bras entourant ses épaules pour se protéger du froid glacial de décembre. A peine les portes eurent-elles coulissés dans un chuintement que la femme tourna ses iris noisette vers lui.

Et immédiatement, l'agent se souvint où il les avait vus.

ooo

_24 heures plus tôt. 21h P.M. (de l'après midi donc, et plus techniquement du soir) _

_Bar The Soft_

- Et donc, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas et que je ne voulais pas savoir et qu'il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires !

- C'est drôle que tu lui dises ça alors que c'est à toi qu'on dit toujours ça, d'habitude.

- Hahaha, arrête de glousser Sasha. C'était une enquête de la plus haute importance !

- Mouais.

- Hey. Un peu de compréhension c'est pas trop demandé ?

- Désolée ! C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de tes investigations journalistiques, Sophia, et généralement tu … enfin je … heu … ça finit mal. Alors je préfère garder mes distances, tu vois ? Ne t'emballes pas trop vite c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est sur un gros coup. Je l'ai suivi, lundi dernier. Affirma la jeune femme en opinant du chef, une moue très sérieuse collée au visage.

- Tu as quoi ?!

- Shhhht ! Je l'ai juste suivi, rien de plus !

- Sophia … Ce n'est pas un trafiquant de croquettes pour chat sous hormones que tu as suivi … C'est un dealer ! Un DEALER ! Le truc qu'on peut voir sous différentes formes là, en pilule, en poudre, en piqûre, et qui ne sert pas juste à se détendre après une virée shopping !

La discussion en était là quand Tony se rendit réellement compte qu'il était en train d'écouter les deux amies parler depuis déjà quelques minutes. Les mots enquête, journaliste, gros coup et dealer avaient retenus peu à peu son attention inconsciemment, tandis qu'il était accoudé au bar, occupé à faire semblant d'écouter la blondasse qui babillait à côté de lui. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil en coin au deux femmes, ignorant cette fois délibérément son interlocutrice qui ne le remarqua même pas.

Proches en âge, les deux femmes étaient absorbées par leur discussion et ne remarquèrent même pas que l'agent dressait dans sa tête leur profil, utilisant son don pour deviner les mensurations (taille, poids …) de ceux qu'il voyait. Purement professionnel.

Il ne se trouvait même pas hors contexte puisque la discussion qu'il épiait commençait sérieusement à prendre une tournure qui l'intéressait.

- Et donc ?

- Il a été dans un bar assez suspect. J'ai pris quelques photos. Il a parlé vite fait avec un grand type chauve et très baraqué, puis il est reparti assez vite avec un truc sous le bras.

- Un truc ?! Sophia … Se lamenta la brune en passant une main sur son front. Et ensuite ?

- Je suis rentrée.

- Tu es folle de jouer avec le feu comme tu le fais. Tu le sais au moins ?

- J'ai choisi ce métier, Sash' ! J'aime ça, le danger, l'adrénaline, la capture des méchants …

- Sauf que tu n'es pas flic.

- Non, mais …

- Sophia. Il faut que tu arrêtes de suivre les gens ! Embauche un pro mais ne fais plus ça ! Imagine s'il t'avait remarqué, le type que tu as suivi ?

- Et bien justement …

Tony vit la jeune femme baisser les épaules, un air penaud au visage. Les talons de ses Louboutins tapotaient le sol en cadence, témoignant d'une nervosité soudaine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ici.

- Je crois qu'il m'a vue. Reprit Sophia en baissant d'un ton.

- Que …

- Quand je suis venue te rejoindre ici et … et le reste de la soirée j'ai … sentie une présence.

La dénommée Sasha se remit droite sur sa chaise, très légèrement crispée, et déglutit. Elle passa une énième fois sa main sur son visage dans un geste de désespoir profond.

- J'imagine qu'on va passer la nuit ici, à camper sous la table ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais sortir de ce bar alors qu'un dealer t'as probablement vue et est donc probablement à ta poursuite ? Et qu'il est peut-être en train de t'observer en ce moment ?

Cette fois, c'est la journaliste qui déglutit et essuya une goutte de sueur invisible sur sa tempe.

- Ben … si j'appelle la police pour leur dire que j'ai juste des soupçons, ils vont encore me prendre pour une folle.

- J'oubliais que tu es fichée dans leurs services.

Elles en étaient là de leur constatations quand Tony commença à observer l'air de rien les autres clients du bar. Quelques jeunes … quelques filles … quelques vieux … rien qui n'attira son attention.

Quoique …

- Non ?! S'exclama-t-il doucement.

Il mit aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche, se sentant idiot d'avoir laissé échapper cette exclamation. Mais se rassura vite quand il vit que Blondasse l'avait prise pour une marque d'admiration vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle était en train de raconter (dans le vide) depuis 20 bonnes minutes.

Tony se repositionna, ayant dans son angle de vision le type qu'il venait de repérer. Assis, ou plutôt caché derrière une table, ce dernier jetait de fréquents coups d'œil aux deux demoiselles qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

Pourtant, l'énergumène n'avait rien d'un as de la dissimulation.

Il avait plutôt une foutue bonne étoile collée au cul, pensa Tony en grondant intérieurement.

Ce type n'était personne d'autre que le gamin qu'ils recherchaient depuis trois jours, petit dealer de quartier occupé à passer des rails de coke au nez et à la barbe des policiers du quartier qu'il fréquentait.

Tony fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre le mec de l'histoire de Sophia et Sasha et cet énergumène posé là, une bosse étrange dans la poche de son jean. Il poussa un léger soupir de désespoir et de lassitude lorsque l'homme se leva, remarquant que les deux femmes se levaient aussi, espérant s'échapper rapidement pour se barricader chez elles.

Elles sortirent donc, suivies par le type suivi par Tony.

La file indienne esquissa quelques pas sur le bitume, puis le rythme de croisière de cette étrange chenille fut rapidement brisé par le type qui tenta une attaque offensive et fut immédiatement choppé par l'agent du NCIS, qui testa là une formidable attaque qu'il avait surnommée « la prise traîtresse ».

Il lui sauta dessus et le cloua au sol, le faisant pousser un cri de frayeur indigne d'un homme venant d'un milieu aussi exigeant que le trafic de stup'.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent donc en poussant elles aussi un cri d'effroi.

- Mais qui êtes vous ?! S'égosilla Sophia en tentant de discerner quelques choses dans cette salade composée de bras et de jambes de divers origines.

Le chaos se calma finalement pour laisser apparaître un super héros légèrement décoiffé, assis à califourchon sur un individu légèrement assommé … qui fut quand même reconnu très vite.

- AH MON DIEU ! cria Sophia en attrapant son sac à main par les anses.

Elle fit claquer les talons de ses immenses bottines roses, faisant peu à peu des mouvements rotatifs avec son fabuleux sac bleu nuit de chez Gucci, et tourna les talons pour s'approcher avec vivacité du méchant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà un formidable coup de massue l'atteignait en pleine mâchoire.

La jeune journaliste ne prit même pas gare aux quelques objets qui s'échappèrent de son nouvel objet de torture, occupée à lancer son regard le plus noir à son suiveur. Tony laissa échapper un rire à peine moqueur qu'il camoufla par une quinte de toux.

Sasha, quant à elle, avait choisi la méthode « passons inaperçue et imitons un lampadaire ».

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez suivie ?! Questionna violement Sophia.

- Parce que vous m'avez suivi ! Geignit le dealer en se tenant le nez.

- Oui … mais … heu … Vous êtes un hors la loi vous aussi ! Alors vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre dans cette affaire. Je connais mes droits. S'emberlificota la jeune femme sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Et vous êtes qui, vous ? S'enquit Sasha en s'approchant à petit pas pour observer Tony.

- Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS.

- Mais … comment saviez-vous pour Sophia ?

- Par hasard, j'étais dans le bar et heu j'ai … j'ai vu ce type bizarre vous regarder. Puis vous suivre. Alors j'ai agi.

- Mon héros. S'enthousiasma Sophia, des paillettes plein les yeux.

- Heu, oui, non, ce n'était rien. Certifia-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vais faire un article sur vous.

- Heu …

- Vantant vos qualités, votre mérite, votre courage, votre charisme …

- Heu, mademoiselle …

- Sophia. Sophia Blewgreen. Du Washington Post.

- Wow.

- Donc ? Récompense ?

- Oh heu écoutez, là je suis pressé en fait j'ai, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Ah ?

- Pour une enquête. J'étais en mission sous-couverture là.

- Avec la blondasse au bar ?

- Pardon ?

- Hum, désolée, déformation professionnelle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous trouver fort mal assortis alors … qui met encore des collants violets avec des fleurs, de nos jours !

- Oui. Bon. Ok. Je vais ramener ce gars-là au NCIS déjà, donc je vais vous y déposer au passage pour que vous puissiez faire votre déposition …

- Cool !

- Oui, tout dépend du point de vue. Heureux que ça vous plaise. Ironisa l'italien en lui montrant la route à suivre jusqu'à son véhicule. Ca vous dérange, Sasha, si je vous mets derrière avec ce type ? Sinon j'ai peur qu'ils ne s'entretuent.

ooo

L'agent en était là de ses flashbacks lorsqu'il se retrouva face au spécimen qu'il avait sauvé.

Et depuis trois bonnes minutes qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle, ressassant ses souvenirs, elle n'avait eu cesse de déblatérer une quantité infinie de mot.

- … et donc Constance m'a dit à une seule condition, que personne ne vienne me dire que tu as encore fait des tiennes ou que tu t'es fait remarquer. Je lui ai dit bien sûr que non tu me connais, je serai sage comme une image… je te passe sa réponse, ça pourrait me porter préjudices. Donc tu vois je suis venue avec mon microphone, mon stylo, mon crayon … tout le matériel. J'aurai besoin de pas mal de renseignements te- … je peux vous tutoyer ? Oui ? Merci ! Donc, tu travailles ici depuis combien de temps ? Avec qui ? Pour faire quoi ? Enfin, autour de quoi tournent vos enquêtes ? Parce que, je veux dire, je m'y connais un peu en filature tout ça, on doit expérimenter tu vois. C'est un métier à haut risque : journaliste. Si si. Sinon, tu as un numéro de téléphone ? Naaon, mais c'est purement professionnel hein, c'est-à-dire que j'aimerai bien rebooster un peu ma carrière donc si tu pouvais me dire quand tu es sur des affaires intéressantes, je pourrais en avoir l'intégralité du coup et faire de supers papiers dessus … oh, et tu sais quoi ?! On a découvert que Sasha habite dans ton immeuble ! C'est fou non ? On pourr-, enfin, tu pourras passer nous voir quand j'irai chez elle du coup, non ? Je trouve ça trop que …

Il fallait vraiment qu'il la présente à Gibbs.


End file.
